


Cheesecake

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Double Drabble, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, POV Female Character, Post-Movie(s), Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Kirk, Gaila – Cheesecake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesecake

When Gaila wakes up the first time, Jim is there and she sends him away. She's too raw and sore and still in so much pain that she can't even look at him, let alone anyone else. When she wakes up the second, it's to a tearful Nyota with a silent Spock nearby. She doesn't say anything but for once her and her roommate don't need words to express their thoughts. The third through fifth times, it's to a doctor or nurse and she misses having other visitors.

The sixth time is special. There's no one there and she takes a deep breath, grateful for the respite. She does notice a white box with a dark pink ribbon on the nightstand next to her with a card. She slowly sits up, glad she can without anymore help, and puts the box on her lap. The note is from Kirk saying how sorry he is and that he wishes her a fast recovery. She doesn't know what to feel about that so she unties the ribbon and opens the box.

Inside is a strawberry cheesecake, her favorite. She doesn't know if she can forgive him yet, but it's a start.


End file.
